Transporte
thumb|200px|Un [[Transporte Acorazado Todo Terreno]] Un '''transporte' era un tipo de embarcación utilizada para transportar personal de un lugar a otro. Se podrían usar en planetas, como a través de agua;[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] o el espacio.[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' serie de TV *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue'' *''Ahsoka'' *''Los Lores Sith'' *''Tarkin'' * *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Meet the Crew'' *''Solo: A Star Wars Story: Train Heist'' *''Solo Adaptation 2'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn, Part II'' *''Thrawn, Part VI'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic * *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' * * * * * * * *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Hera'' * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure'' *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' * * * * *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' * * *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Star Wars Annual 1'' *''Vader Down, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 15: Vader Down, Part VI'' *''Star Wars 19: Rebel Jail, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 21: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part I'' *''Star Wars Annual 2'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 2: Aphra, Part II'' *''Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 35: The Hutt Run'' *''Star Wars 44: Mutiny at Mon Cala, Part I'' *''Star Wars 55: Hope Dies, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Storms of Crait 1'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization * * *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Última Oportunidad'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma'' * * * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – DJ – Most Wanted 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' * *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Part IV'' }} Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars: Los Archivos Rebeldes'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Dawn of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''Han Solo: Una Historia de Star Wars La Guía Oficial'' * ; image #2 * * * * * * * * * * * ; imágenes #8, 9 * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Category:Transports